Just This Once
by RockerChick08
Summary: Complete. Mature. AU, Zack has the hots for a certain blonde. Nothing new there...except the fact that she's his teacher! Zaddie. Can Zack somehow get Maddie despite the teacher/student circumstance. Hot and mature. You've been warned. Read and review. Z/
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**** Here's a little Zaddie oneshot to hold you all over until I update and finish "So called forbidden love." It is mature. You've been warned. Enjoy!**

**Just this once**

Zack Martin sat in his fourth block English class that afternoon staring at his teacher. To anyone else and even his oblivious teacher, he would've appeared to be enthralled in the day's lessons and extremely attentive to the prospect of reading "The Canterbury Tales," but it was something other than the lesson that held his attention.

Zack's eyes slowly and expertly raked over Maddie Fitzpatrick's body. Maddie Fitzpatrick was Zack's 25 year old English teacher and the object of his affections; though she knew nothing of the latter.

Zack was completely taken with Ms. Fitzpatrick and had made it his personal goal, since the start of the semester, to have her. Zack was going to get with her, he was going to have sex with her. He was determined to do so.

Normally Zack Martin was just a normal teen: sleeping in class, hanging out with friends, going to parties, ect. He would never try something as insane as a teacher/student affair, but Maddie Fitzpatrick was unlike any other woman he had ever laid eyes on.

After the first week of being in her class, Zack had broken up with his popular head cheerleader girlfriend, therefore making it known school-wide that **the** "Zack Martin" was single. He had came up with a plan to make Ms. Fitzpatrick his and was determined to have it follow through.

This very afternoon in fact was the afternoon that would make all of his efforts worth it. He had been staying after school with Maddie every evening for a month now, to be tutored, and this Wednesday would be no different, at least that was what Ms. Fitzpatrick thought. Little did she know that this evening would be very much different from the rest.

Zack stared at Ms. Fitzpatrick. He could almost get a hard on just by looking at her. He made sure not to fantasize too much about her, although he did want to relish on all of things he planned on doing to her that evening, but he would put it off until that fateful time.

He stared at her full lips that moved as she continued her enthusiastic conversation about "A knight's tale." His gaze slowly lowered and he found himself staring at her full breasts. He felt his mouth start to water at the sight of them and had to quickly avert his attention to her perfect legs which were very much visible thanks to her knee length skirt.

Maddie abruptly turned around as she began to write something on the dry erase board. Zack wasted no time and his eyes quickly landed on her butt. He mused to himself about how it practically begged to be caressed and felt.

Maddie suddenly turned back around and Zack quickly averted his attention to her face. She said a few more words before she caught his eye. He was seemingly one of the only students who was still paying attention, everyone else was staring at the clock on the side wall, begging the remaining two minutes to go by faster.

She smiled a grateful smile at her only listening pupil and Zack flashed her one of his prize winning grins.

She returned her attention back to the rest of the class and continued to talk. Zack's eyes fell on her blonde locks and he imagined how good it would feel to run his fingers through it. Well he would soon find out….if things went his way that is. And Zack Martin always got his way.

Finally the bell rang and the eager seniors darted out of the classroom.

Maddie sighed once the classroom was finally empty.

"You'd think they'd be more interested in "The Canterbury Tales"………" she mused aloud. "Sure it's no "Beowulf" but it's still good." She rattled off before turning her attention to Zack whom was still looking at her.

"Should we begin Zack?" she questioned with a smile on her face. "I think we were going over the Romantic period of literature?" she questioned.

"Yep. That sounds about right." Zack replied, looking across the room at Maddie and smirking slightly as he watched her with hungry eyes. He knew that there was only a mere minute or two before he would have Maddie Fitzpatrick calling out his name in complete ecstasy and he was completely bouncing off the walls in excitement from the aspect.

Maddie snorted slightly before rolling her eyes at the teen.

"You are something else Zack. You know that." She told him.

The teacher couldn't help thinking, for about the 20th time since she'd started teaching Zack Martin, that he was undeniably attractive. He was very good looking, not to mention he had a great personality. He was funny and…..smooth. Yes, very smooth.

But he was a student. Maddie was a professional and would never think of her students out of context. Still she couldn't help musing that Zack Martin was absolutely gorgeous.

And the way he talked to her was so smooth that it was almost flirtacious, but Maddie had ignored it. She was a professional and she was not going to entertain the forwardness of a "child."

"Yeah, but you love me." Zack replied.

"Of course I do. I'm your teacher!" Maddie answered indignantly, not giving it a second thought.

Zack rolled his eyes slightly as Maddie turned back around to write something on the board. She might chose to ignore his advances, but there was no way she'd be able to ignore what he was about to do.

Zack slowly rose from his seat, walking as silently as he could over to the dry-erase board and the teacher that was standing in front of it.

Her Paris Hilton perfume hit him like a ton of bricks. Everything about this woman, he found enticing and alluring.

He moved so that he was standing directly behind her and in one swift move, he moved even closer and slowly wrapped his arms around the teacher's waist, leaning his head over her right shoulder as he continued to breathe in her scent.

He felt Maddie instantly go stiff in his arms.

"What are you doing Zack?" she asked slowly.

He was so close to her. She had been completely taken off guard and would have jumped back in complete fright had he not done it so slowly.

"Want me to stop?" he whispered into the 25 year old's ears.

She shivered slightly at the sound of his husky voice and the way it tickled her ear.

She couldn't help but be slightly tempted by the handsome teen, but no. She couldn't! She was a teacher. This went against everything she had ever learned and strived to be.

"Yes" she told him firmly but was a little bit more than shocked when she felt his lips and tongue on her neck as he kissed her. Maddie had to admit that it felt incredible though, but this was a **student.**

She gasped as he lightly bit her neck and continued his slow, determined attack on her neck. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He was going to change her mind and he was going to seduce her and by the time he was threw, she was going to be practically begging for him.

Maddie berated herself as she let a low moan escape from her lips.

"Zack. Stop." She firmly instructed.

Oh well. No meant no.

Zack backed away from her, but he wasn't giving up yet. This was a mere setback in his plot.

Maddie quickly turned around to face her offender and glared at him, the anger apparent on her face.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, fuming as she let her anger out, having finally gotten over her initial shock. "I am your teacher Zack! You have no business touching me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Stop looking so damn sexy then!" Zack threw back.

His words shocked into silence and she sputtered to utter a reply but found that her brain had suddenly gone blank.

"You come in here with your tight blouses and your short skirts and expect me not to be turned on. You expect me not to fantasize about fucking your brains out every second of the day." Zack rambled off, unyieldingly and unashamed as he raked his eyes over her body.

Maddie felt as if she were suddenly butt naked under Zack's intense stare. She struggled to somehow cover herself, moving her hands around to shield her breasts. She felt herself grow a little wet though after hearing Zack's blunt statement.

"I'm your teacher." She managed to say, firmly fixing Zack with what she hoped was a disapproving glare.

"And I'm your student." Zack quickly replied. "But I still don't see a point……I want you Maddie –

"Ms. Fitzpatrick" Maddie corrected.

"Whatever" he answered, barely even blinking at her interruption.

"This is not a game Zack!" Maddie exclaimed, suddenly losing her patience with the smart-alecky teen. "This is my job! This is my profession! You have no business thinking such thoughts about me in the first place!" she sputtered, blushing slightly at her last sentence.

"Alright!" Zack exclaimed, moving to the center of the room. He was not getting anywhere at this rate and only seemed to be further angering her with each passing second. "Just…..tell me you're not attracted to me and I'll leave. I'll forget all about "fucking" you and I'll leave." He told her.

Maddie arched a skeptical eyebrow at the blonde. This seemed too easy to be truthful.

"I'll leave." Zack repeated for confirmation.

"Okay" Maddie said resolutely. "I'm not attracted to you." She told the seventeen year old, sighing inwardly in relief. Now he could leave and she could forget this had ever happened.

"Really?" Zack asked, arching an eyebrow. "Not in the least bit?" he questioned.

"Not in the least bit." Maddie threw back triumphantly.

"Even though I have the perfect abs…" Zack went on to say before he abruptly removed his _ACDC_ T-shirt so fast that Maddie hadn't been able to say a thing to stop him.

Maddie Fitzpatrick now found herself looking at a very **attractive**, very muscular, shirtless Zack.

For a moment Maddie couldn't say a word. All she could do was stare at the perfectly toned abs and chest before her.

Finally she looked up and met Zack's eyes only to see him smirking meaningfully at her.

"You sure you're not attracted **Ms. Fitzpatrick**?" he questioned with a smile on his face.

'Damn. That little sneak…..' Maddie thought to herself.

"Yes. I'm sure." She managed to reply weakly.

"Even though I have the perfect package?" he suddenly questioned before reaching down and unbuttoning his pants.

"Don't you dare take off your pants!" Maddie exclaimed, now having found her voice, but Zack completely ignored her and soon she was staring at a Zack Martin who was now only clad in a pair of red Joe Boxers.

"You! I'm going to get one of the other teachers!" she threatened, completely enraged by the young man before her. She still couldn't help but stare at his perfect body and notice that his legs were perfectly toned, but what really caught her eyes was Zack's protruding erection.

"Go then. I'm sure they'd like a little entertainment." Zack replied, not frightened at all by Maddie's threat.

But Maddie did not move. She did not find the prospect of telling one of her fellow employees that a student was in her classroom trying to seduce her, very intriguing.

"C'mon Maddie." Zack attempted. Maddie did not even bother to correct him this time. "I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." He told her, slowly taking a step closer to her.

Maddie couldn't deny it. She was definitely turned on by the guy before her and had been wondering what it would be like to just let him have his way with her, ever since the moment he'd told her that he waned to have sex with her.

"C'mon…just this one time. No one has to know. I promise. I'll forget it ever happened." Zack continued as he took yet another step closer to Maddie.

She couldn't believe she was actually considering this, but her body was practically begging for him and curiosity was slowly driving her over the edge. She had heard about Zack Martin. He was somewhat of a Casanova at Cheevers High. She had read the notes she had confiscated, intending on a good laugh but ending up in her reading about nights of passion spent with Zack.

She had never before allowed her mind to wonder and think on what it would actually feel like to be with Zack Martin, up until now that is.

"No one will know?" she asked, giving Zack a skeptical look.

Zack's insides were jumping for joy. He had her. She would be his in less than twenty minutes.

"No one." He confirmed. "I'll be back with my girlfriend by tomorrow and we can act like this never happened. It'll just be our little secret." He told her.

And that's the way it would be. She was his prey. She was the little oxen that had somehow gotten caught in the lion's den. He had been determined to have sex with her for over a month now and as soon as that was over, he would be satisfied and able to move on to other things.

"Just this once Zack." She finally sighed, giving in to her desire. "This can never happen again though." She firmly told him.

"Never" Zack echoed before moving back over to Maddie and in one swift move, pulling her into him.

He crashed his lips into hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

Maddie inwardly thanked God that her classroom automatically locked whenever it was closed and also took comfort in the fact that she had huge English posters all over her door that effectively covered the window on her door.

She moaned into Zack's mouth. Their tongues were in an all out battle for control and at the moment she was losing. Her skin felt hot and it tingled wherever they were touching which was basically everywhere, seeing as she was pressed up against him.

She rested her hands on his muscle toned chest and reveled in the feel of Zack's arms wrapped around his waist and their all around close contact.

Zack broke away from her, both of them panting and out of breath, Maddie couldn't believe what a good kisser Zack was and inwardly thought back to the notes she'd confiscated, almost finding that they weren't even justifying to how great a kisser Zack really was.

"Damn you're sexy." Zack let out, looking at Maddie with such intensity, she thought she might explode under the stare. He then claimed her lips once more and quickly thrusted his tongue into of her mouth.

Maddie gasped as she felt one of Zack's hands firmly grasp her right breast as he continued his attack on her mouth. As they continued to kiss, Maddie noticed the ever present feel of Zack's hand rubbing, caressing, squeezing, and basically wreaking utter havoc on her now tingling breast.

Zack broke the kiss and began to focus solely on Maddie's perfect breast. He brought his other hand up and began to squeeze both of his objects of affection. Maddie closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, in complete and utter pleasure. Zack found the look extremely enticing.

"I've been wanting to touch you like this since forever Maddie." He breathed out, continuing his tactics of kneading and grabbing Maddie's breasts.

Maddie let out a moan, barely able to contain herself of Zack's effective ministrations.

Maddie suddenly felt his hand leave her right breast but soon felt it slowly slide underneath and then up her top.

His other hand continued to expertly massage her left breast, while the other one was slowly traveling up her shirt, bringing the fabric up along with it as he slowly caressed her soft skin.

Zack proceeded to remove Maddie's shirt with ease. He stared at her unashamed, clad in a silky, red, lace bra.

His eyes grew big in lust.

"You like?" Maddie asked.

This was the first time she had spoken ever since they had begun their "sexual sin." She was finally starting to let her guard down. This was largely due to the huge amount of pleasure Zack was emitting from her.

"Very much" Zack answered before moving and kissing Maddie's neck. He sucked on her pulse point and lightly bit her neck.

"Zack it's summer and I can't come to school tomorrow sporting a bunch of hickies." Maddie managed to get out but Zack continued his torture on her neck.

"Wear cover up." He mumbled into her neck.

Well…..he had a point there……..

Maddie moaned as Zack continued to basically make out with her neck, hoping that there was a cover up good enough to conceal the hickies he was surely giving her.

She felt Zack's hands on her butt all of a sudden. They just stayed there for a moment as he continued to kiss her neck, but soon he began to move them around, softly caressing her bottom. It was driving her crazy.

It was also driving him crazy. He had wanted to touch her like this since the start of the semester and now he was. He felt powerful and he felt good. At this moment she was completely his to own, his possession and he was able to have his way with her. It was like winning the lottery. He'd gotten his prize money.

He playfully squeezed her butt before moving away, leaving both her bottom and her blazing hot neck.

Maddie could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter for Zack with every passing second. He was amazing. He was doing the most incredible things to her. Things she couldn't fathom, things she could have never imagined.

Zack brought his hands behind Maddie's back and in one swift move, he removed her bra.

He stared at her perfect pink breasts, heart beat quickening as he abruptly pushed her up against the board and began to ravish her breasts.

Maddie was breathing heavily, her heart was pounding at an enormously fast speed, and she felt that she might combust from the passion Zack was thrusting upon her.

He kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples and Maddie's whole body felt as if it were on fire. He alternated switching from one to the other. He then began licking small circles around her nipples. It was all driving her completely insane.

As he continued to suck on her breasts, Maddie felt one of his hands caress her stomach and then felt a finger press into her belly button, eliciting an automatic moan from her.

Who in the world was this guy?? He was sparking pleasure from parts on Maddie's body she didn't even know turned her on!

This was insane. He was driving her wild and Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She needed more.

As if reading her mind, Zack left her breasts and met her lips in a searing kiss.

He then backed away from her and turned to her paper littered desk.

In one quick move, he reached his arms out and wiped them across Maddie's desk, successfully clearing it.

"Zack!" Maddie gasped, unapprovingly.

"We'll clean it later." Zack replied before grasping Maddie's hips and lifting her up and onto the desk so that she was in a sitting position, her legs dangling off of the edge.

Zack softly caressed Maddie's knees before grabbing hold of her black cotton skirt.

He slowly moved it up, folding it neatly until it was around her lower hips. He had successfully uncovered her red, lace, matching underwear.

"It's a shame I have to get rid of such pretty things." Zack told her, before slowly grabbing the hem of the underwear and forcing them off her bottom and down her legs.

Maddie was now completely naked (well except for the rolled up skirt which wasn't covering much at that) before the 17 year old teen and he watched her unyieldingly, before instructing her to lie down on her back in the middle of the desk and she obeyed.

Zack then removed his boxers to reveal his long protruding erection.

"My my Mr. Martin." Maddie started, smiling over at the young man. "Nicely hung aren't we?" she smirked.

"Like a horse baby." Zack answered huskily before moving up on the desk and positioning himself on top of the teacher.

He gazed into Maddie's eyes as he ran a hand up her inner thigh.

"And now, Ms. Fitzpatrick, I'm gonna rock your world." He announced, voice deep and husky, before entering her with ease.

Maddie immediately felt all of the stresses of the day disappear as Zack entered her. Her walls closed in around him and she was at peace for the moment, waiting in anticipation for the wave of passion she was sure would come.

Zack began to move inside of her, pumping in and out of her at a steady rate.

Maddie moaned softly at the contact. It felt amazing to have him inside of her.

"Faster" she finally breathed out.

Zack begin to pump faster, plunging deeper inside of her.

Maddie let out a long moan at one point, as he slammed into her.

He continued to slam into her like so for several more times driving her to the verge of insanity.

"Zack!" she gasped one particular time that he had made contact with her and seemed to shake her entire core and then she felt it.

It was coming, rippling through her entire body.

She could feel it in her feet, and then her stomach and lastly her mouth as she screamed his name loudly as she orgasmed.

Zack loved the way his name sounded coming off of her lips. He continued to pump for a few more seconds before he to orgasmed.

They both panted heavily, both completely spent and satisfied.

After a moment or two, Zack withdrew from Maddie and proceeded to get up and gather his clothes.

Maddie continued to lay on the desk, her whole body tingling.

Zack quickly threw his shirt on and then his boxers. He then picked his pants up from the floor and glanced at Maddie.

She was no longer lying on the desk but was now in a sit up position as she stared off into space, a far off look on her face.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just had sex with one of her students……and liked it. She was horrible. She was breaking the law. How in the world could she have let this happen? Well, it wouldn't happen again.

Zack's eyes raked over her perfect body once more. He had had that. His eyes landed on her neck and the hickies that were beginning to form. He had done that. He had had her. He had fucked her. She had been his.

Zack's eyes came back up to Maddie's face and he wondered what she was thinking.

But as Zack put on his pants, he had two thoughts and two thoughts only that were going through his head.

One. He was going to need **a lot** more tutoring. And two. He was not getting back with his girlfriend anytime soon.

"See you tomorrow." He told her once completely dressed.

"After school" Maddie quickly replied, coming out of her temporary trance. "If you're good that is." She added.

Yes she was breaking the law, but she had to have him again. He was too good to only have once. She would be able to break things off after one more time. At least she hoped……..

"Oh I'm always good." Zack replied, smirking at the woman as he threw his backpack over his shoulders and headed towards the back classroom door, as to not reveal Ms. Fitzpatrick's naked state.

"Wear that yellow dress. You know, with the v-neck." He said as he turned back around to face her.

"Wear that tight black body shirt you were that one time." Maddie countered.

"You got it." Zack smiled before exiting the classroom.

Yup. Tomorrow was going to be a good day……….especially since he had yet to run his fingers through her blonde locks…….Yup. It was going to be a good day.

**Author's note:**** Please review. I'll be updating for "SCFL" either this week or the next! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Just writing to make a very important announcement!! We are making History here people!!! This is big!! For the first time ever, I am doing a collaboration with my twin sister aka _PrettyGirlRocks_! She's written many stories for "One Tree Hill," one for "Sailor moon" and two for "Wizards of Waverly place." All of these have been very successful! She is a very talented writer, maybe even better than myself! Anyways we're writing this together, but that is only part of what makes this project so special!!

The other thing that makes it soooo incredibly special is that it is a David/Selena Gomez story! Of course it will not be able to be posted on fanfiction because it violates the rules, but this incredible story is on Live Journal! The URL is, .com/

This story is different from any other because it is actually based on true events that have been stretched to our own wishes! This story is about the filming of the "Wizard's of Waverly place" movie! Yes they have a movie!! Be on the look out for it!

They are filming it right now! We know, from the information we have accumulated from both David's and Selena's twitters and youtube accounts, some of the things that they have been up to while filming! We will include these things! It will be as if you are on vacation with them!!

Of course David and Selena are not a real couple so a lot of the events will be made up, but this is a story and David and Selena should sooooo go out! They would be so cute together!

Anyways it's a great story so check it out! I'm not kidding! You will not be let down! Please read and let us know what you think! We getting feedback and with something so new and untainted, we are certainly going to need encouragement to continue! Well thanks for reading this and please read the story! Sorry for the chapter update false alarm! Please read the story and God bless!

RockerChick


End file.
